Eragon: A Minecraft Story
by dragoncraftertex
Summary: (After the books) Mid-hunt, Saphira comes across something... unusual. Something... Blocky.
1. Part 1: This is Minecraft

===About a dozen leagues down the River Edda===

Eragon and crew had been sailing down the Edda River for several days now, when they noticed something strange. They had first seen it when Saphira was out hunting. She had come across some wild cows, and everything was at it should've been. But then Saphira had broken through the trees at the edge of a forest, and saw that but a few meters in front of her, the rounded hill turned sharp-edged, and… blocky. The cow, which she had been chasing, crossed from the smooth, rounded hill to the blocky area, and underwent a strange transformation. The cow, which had been running from her in panic, suddenly stopped, and transitioned from a smelly, panicked beast to a docile creature, calmly standing around doing nothing. Also, it was sharp-edged and blocky, not at all what it looked like before. Sniffing the air, she found she could no longer find the cow's scent. Alarmed, Saphira slowly backed away into the trees. Then, she hurriedly took flight and flew back to camp, about a mile downstream. ' _Eragon!'_ Saphira called out.

Rousing from his sleep, he responded, ' _What is it? Is something wrong?'_

Saphira shared the memory with him. His curiosity was instantly spiked.

In the morn, the elves had been roused and the situation explained. The _Talíta_ was prepped, and they cast off. Rounding a bend in the river, they dropped anchor and stepped onto dry land. Blödhgarm crouched, laying a hand just before the separation of normal and block. "There is strong magic at work here."

"Perhaps…"

Speaking the name of the ancient language, Eragon attempted to remove the spell that was causing this disturbance. It was rather anticlimactic, as the absolutely nothing happened. The elves were rather surprised too. "Nothing like this has ever been seen! Or if it has, it has not been recorded."

Again using the name of the ancient language, Eragon attempted to find the size of the disturbance. "There is no end that I can find." He reported. "But we cannot build here, it is still too close to Alagaësia. I suppose we have no choice but to continue."

Taking a deep breath, he stepped over the line. His vision went black momentarily.

When his eyesight returned, he saw that there were some light blue and dark red spirals floating around him. [Potion particles: Strength and Speed] Lashing out, he attempted to punch one, but found he couldn't. However, they also seemed to be leaving him alone, so he ignored them for now. Then, he noticed that his arm was now made of cubes. However, it did not seem to impede his movement in any way. "It's safe!" He tried to call over the line.

Only, he found he couldn't speak. Instead, the words 'Eragon: It's safe' appeared in the bottom left of his vision.

His eyes widened. Then, he motioned for everyone step to step over. One at a time, they crossed into the mysterious land. One by one, they turned blocky, and the same particles that surrounded Eragon surrounded them as well. Eragon also noted that their names were floating in white lettering above their heads. "Blödhgarm: What is this place?" appeared in his vision.

He saw the Elves (and Saphira) start in surprise. He guessed that all of elves could see it here. Suddenly, another message appeared. And it wasn't from any of the elves. "Steve: Your in Minecraft. Didn't you know? You'd better get a shelter before night comes if you wish to survive. I give it five minutes before the sun goes down."

"Who are you?" Eragon asked.

"I'm Steve," replied Steve. "I suppose it should've been obvious from the nametag, but oh well."

"And what do you mean five minutes to sundown? It was morning when we arrived!" "Look at the sun," replied Steve. They did. To their shock, it was already almost midday, and they could see that the sun was moving quickly. "We should probably set up camp here," Eragon said.

The trees they had found provided the wood that they needed. The iron axe they had used had cut the tree quickly enough, but to the surprise of everyone present, when the bottom block had been destroyed, it simply hovered above the ground spinning slowly. The rest of the tree stayed floating, so they were forced to cut it down block by block. The curious thing was, even though they were attacking the blocks with shuddering blows, the tree—nor even the _leaves_ — shook. Simply, cracks spread out over the block they were hitting until it broke. When the elves who had been out gathering wood returned, they saw that those who had stayed behind had failed at their attempt to put up the tents. "We've tried, but whenever we do, it says 'error.'"

"Are you trying to put down non-blocky tents?" Steve asked.

"Yes," replied Eragon.

"Well there's your problem. Most of your non-block objects won't work here. You have to build your structures using blocks. And I can guess that you've got wood, you can make planks out of it. It's a lot more efficient than just logs. If you came in from the west border there should be a crafting table in a small cave at the forest's edge."

With the sun setting fast, Eragon sprinted into the cave. Seeing the crafting table, he tried to pick it up and found he couldn't. "How do I take this back to our camp?"

"Punch it!"

Doubtfully punching the table, he found that cracks were spreading across it. It fell as an item, which he grabbed. Then, rushing back to camp, he placed it down. It expanded from a small item to its original size. Having done that, Steve taught them how to make planks. Then, they set down a piece of wood, and using a flint and steel, they started a fire.

* * *

The fire, which burned the piece of wood, provided light as the night begun. However, it decided to burn out. Having snuffed out their fire, the world of Minecraft decided to send some mobs after them. Meanwhile, in the shadows… two glimmers of light peered out of the darkness. But the group, even Saphira with her super-dragon-senses, didn't notice him. In the shadows, a grin spread across his face.

An arrow flew past Eragon and slammed into the tree beside him. Quickly drawing Brisingr (which seemed to be shimmering with an unnatural light), Eragon looked towards where the arrow had come from. What he saw startled him. A skeleton, bones glowing white in the pale moonlight, was drawing another arrow in its bow. When it fired, Eragon dodged to the side. He noticed that all the other elves were also preoccupied, one with a creature that looked almost human, except that its flesh was a sickly, rotten, green. It moaned as it walked, but was easily dispatched by one of the elves. Saphira tried to blast another group with fire, but instead all that came out were fireballs, which exploded upon impact. The zombies, which should've vaporized, simply caught fire, grunting and flashing red every once in awhile as the fire burned them. She dispatched them with a swipe of her paw. Meanwhile, the skeleton shooting at Eragon fired another shot. This one hit him, and he grunted. Dodging two more shots, he ran up the skeleton and decapitated it… or rather tried to. Having swiped its head, the skeleton flashed red and fell over, then disappeared in a puff of smoke. On the ground hovered a couple of bones. They were sucked to him and disappeared. He watched as the elves dispatched the last of the mobs.

"What. Was. That? Reanimated dead? The laughing dead were bad enough, but now this?" Eragon said.

"You didn't build a shelter, did you?" Steve said.

"Nope," replied Eragon.

"Never mind that, do you have a clear view of the sky?"

"Come little one," said Saphira.

Having mounted Saphira, the pair launched off into the sky. "We do now," said Saphira.

"Ok, watch the skies in direction you were headed when you first got here."

Turning, the two observed the skies for anything unusual. Suddenly, they saw a beam of light shot up in the distance, barely visible over some mountains. "See the beacon? Follow it, and you should reach an outlying outpost of mine. I'll meet you up there."

* * *

In the morning, the group realized, even though they hadn't slept all night, they weren't tired. Having realized that, they started to make their way towards the shaft of light.

Soon enough (after two days and two nights) they had reached the mountain. They had also been forced to leave behind the Talíta, as the river had ended shortly into the Minecraft world. "It may take a while to get over this mountain," Eragon said.

"Then there should be a tunnel about a quarter of the way up," replied Steve. "Which means I know where you guys are now."

With unspoken agreement, Saphira took off and flapped her way straight up. Meanwhile, the elves and Eragon ran through the tunnel to the other side of the mountains. Once reaching that side, they observed a large plain, where a small, stone castle stood. Just then, Saphira swooped down, and the entire group made their way towards the castle. Unfortunately for them, the sun was starting to set. There was some thumping and several blocks retreated into the wall and slid over to the side. "Come on in," said Steve. Then he appeared above the battlements and yelled, "Dragon!"

Within seconds, he had drawn his bow, flame-tipped arrow ready to fly. Saphira was surprised that the little human was not cowering in terror. "Why are you not cowering in terror?"

Needless to say, Steve was surprised about the talking dragon. This was, after all, Minecraft. "You're Saphira?" He asked.

Then he noticed the elves and Eragon, with their swords drawn. "It's fine, I won't hurt her. She just startled me. I've had bad experiences with dragons. I've killed one, and had to go to another dimension to do it," he said.

"You've killed a dragon?" Saphira asked in a somewhat threatening voice… of sorts. "Yes, a dumb beast without the ability to speak… or even morals of any sort." Saphira calmed down a bit at this. "Unfortunately, I did not know that she had an egg until it was too late." Saphira's head snapped up. "I have kept it safe, in hope of finding a dragon that did not wish to kill and destroy everything in sight. And it seems I've found one. Come on in, all of you!"

========End of Part 1========

 _ **Afterword:**_ **As those of you who went to my profile know (I'm guessing zero), I own everything here... in some alternate universe. In addition, this story will be updated every other week, alternating with another story (Eragon: Sons of Gods at time of Writing)**

 **I really do like Eragon crossovers, don't I :P**

 **-Dragoncraftertex**


	2. The Steve, The Herobrine, and the Egg

===Steve's Western Outpost===

"I must say, that is an _amazing_ sword you have," said Steve, "May I see it?"

Eragon was hesitant to give Brisingr to anyone, but Steve had been extremely helpful. So he handed it to Steve. Steve held it and gave it a critical eye. "Nice diamond sword, and great enchants too. Sharpness five, fire aspect three" (he raised an eyebrow at this,) "and Unbreaking five… this is a deadly weapon indeed!" He handed it back to Eragon. "Brilliant enchanting job, whoever did this. I'd like to meet them."

"Yeah… she's not anywhere near here. She's quite a few days travel down to the west," replied Eragon.

Steve shrugged. "Oh well. Anyway, I should teach you a bit about Minecraft.

* * *

Steve gave them a crash course about Minecraft. He taught them about all the mobs they might encounter, how to create basic tools (picks, axes, etc.), about hazards or ores they might come across, and their uses. Then, once they were prepped for the horrors of the Minecraft world, they set off. "I have several minecarts that we can ride in to my home base," said Steve.

Eragon went first, then Steve, then the elves. Saphira flew ahead them. After a few minutes, they crossed a large valley on a wooden bridge. Suddenly, there was a flash, and some fireballs flew from the mountainside and exploded upon the bridge. Saphira roared in surprise and went to attack the spiders manning the dispensers. Steve and Eragon were far enough ahead that they could escape the explosion. Jumping from the minecarts, Eragon and Steve barely made it onto the un-blown-up end of the bridge. Well, actually, Steve almost didn't make it. If it weren't for quick block placing, he would have fallen down to his death. Or so it appeared. Anyway, the elves weren't so lucky. They all attempted a spell, but it had no effect on the world around them as pistons opened up in the ground, and swallowed them up. "No!" Eragon yelled.

Building up to the normal bridge level, Steve groaned. "That's the eighth attack this week!"

"There were more?" asked Eragon. Steve grimaced.

"Yeah. Herobrine's been more active than ever. Before you ask, he's something of a supernatural entity. He commands the hostile creatures. He is, I might want to add, completely evil. And as long as he doesn't kill your friends, they'll be trapped with him for as long as he wants them to be."

"As long as he doesn't kill them?" Eragon asked, alarmed.

"Yes, he might use them as hostages against us."

They waited for something from the elves, but there were nothing. They watched as the chat in the corner of their vision emptied out. Still there was nothing. "I think that Herobrine is preventing them from speaking to us," Steve said after a while,

"We should continue to my base. But I think it would be safer if we rode your dragon there. Saphira?"

"I can carry both of you." She touched down on the mountain next to them. "Let us be off."

* * *

Quickly pulling out a map, Steve checked their location. "We're almost there," he said, "We just need to cross this ocean."

"The entire ocean?" asked Saphira.

"No, just to an island. Just head straight east to reach it."

Flapping her wings, Saphira sped up, taking off across the ocean.

"Are there any Guardians nearby?" She asked.

"No," he said, "We aren't near any monuments. My island, on the other hand, is surrounded with them. They form a natural barrier against most mobs. They attack all in the water around them, whether they are hostile, neutral, or peaceful. So I suggest that you don't go in the water near one."

"Agreed," Saphira and Eragon said, remembering the fact that they could shoot bolts of energy (lasers).

"Ah, there's my island," Steve said, pointing towards a blob of land. Eragon and Saphira, with their sharper sight, could make out what looked like… "Giant mushrooms?" Eragon asked.

"Yeah," Steve said, "rarest biome in Minecraft: The Mushroom Biome."

Saphira swooped in on an enormous castle resting on the highest hill (which was surrounded by farms, houses, etc.), its stone brick walls measuring almost twenty meters high, and three meters thick. Inside, villagers milled around, shopping, selling, eating, and just being villagers. Villager children ran around, playing tag. They saw hulking iron golems, mingling with the crowds, occasionally plucking flowers from the vines covering them and giving them to the children. All of them peered up at the dragon as she swooped over them. But when they saw Steve, they knew that Saphira was safe. "What a happy place," said Eragon.

"They're all refugees of war," said Steve. "Herobrine and his mobs attacked their villages. They've got not much left. They make their way to the outposts I create, where they can ride minecarts over here. It's up to me to make sure that they stay safe until Herobrine is defeated. Come on. Let's go to my place. It's at the center of the city."

* * *

Saphira landed in the courtyard of the castle, causing some chickens to scatter, squawking. "Wait here Saphira," he said, "You're too big to fit inside. I'll get the egg. Eragon, you can come with me if you'd like."

"Just wait here. Besides, you could knock down this castle if you thought I was in trouble," said Eragon

"I doubt that," replied Steve. "I build my castles tough."

"Whatever the case," interrupted Saphira, "You, Eragon, try to break your streak!"

"What streak?"

"The streak where you ALWAYS end up in trouble when I'm not there!"

Steve and Eragon entered the castle into a side hallway, where a couple if creepers hurried to them. Eragon instinctively started to draw his sword, but Steve stopped him, saying, "Wait, they're on our side." They made some hissing noises at Steve. "Thanks, good work," he replied, "You know… there's some TNT left over in the demolition center… it would be a shame if a couple of deserving creepers were to eat it…" He said, winking at the two green monsters.

Hissing excitedly to each other, the two creepers headed off down the corridor. "Some of the mobs don't agree with Herobrine's grand clichéd take-over-the-world scheme. In return for helping, they're get one hundred chunks of land all to themselves, more if they don't destroy anything not on their property. As you can imagine, they make great spies. They're simply monsters among more monsters. Who would suspect them?" They continued on their way.

Soon, they approached the heart of the castle. Where the throne room would be in any other castle, there was a large, black cube. "Obsidian," said Steve, "Second hardest material in Minecraft. After the impossible-to-mine bedrock and end portal frames."

Through their link, Eragon could tell that this block intrigued Saphira. In the center of the wall, an iron door, flanked by two iron-armored zombies. Approaching the zombies, he handed them each a couple of pieces of beef. "For all your hard work," he said.

They moaned a groan that sounded almost happy, then started munching away. Placing a lever next to the door, Steve pulled it down. The iron door swung open with a creak, and then pistons pulled back some stone blocks. When the way was clear, Steve and Eragon entered the obsidian room. There was a pedestal in the middle of the room, where a black-and-purple, blocky egg sat. The pedestal was surrounded by a moat of lava. After another lever was flipped, a bridge appeared through the lava. Walking across it, he stepped up to the island in the middle of the moat. He broke the quartz blocks underneath the egg. The egg fell onto a torch, where it promptly fell as an item. Steve scooped it up and went back across the bridge. "The only dragon egg in all of Minecraft," he said, being overly dramatic.

Back in the courtyard, Saphira was waiting eagerly as Steve and Eragon walked out of the castle. "Here it is!" said Steve, presenting the egg to Saphira.

She was about to reach out to touch it when suddenly a fireball exploded against the wall high above them. "What?" Eragon and Saphira exclaimed.

"Herobrine!" yelled Steve.

========End of Part 2========

 _ **Afterword:**_

 **Part two, woo! A thing happened! A really big thing! We lost the elves! Oh no! now there are less characters to keep track of and a convenient storyline! Oh no!**

 **As is usual, I don't own anything, but i do realize this is one of the three only crossovers for this, well, crossover. At time of writing, at any rate. Who knows how many there will be when you read this.**

 **–Dragoncraftertex**


	3. Enough Playtime

=====Part 3: Enough Playtime=====

Eragon leapt onto Saphira and were about to take off when Steve said, "Wait here! You must be the element of surprise!"

Afterwards, Steve ran to the front gate, yelling at the Iron golems stationed there to open the gates. Flipping a lever, Steve sent a redstone signal to all the carefully placed dispensers scattered around the city. They all sent a firework straight up, trailing sparks, before it exploded into a shower of red sparks. It was the evacuation alarm. The villagers had done evacuation drills. Now that the alarm went up, they all headed towards the castle, where they would take shelter in underground bunkers. Overhead, meanwhile, Blazes and Ghasts fired upon the countryside surrounding the castle. The trees that had been planted provided cover for the villagers as they made their way to the castle. Steve rushed back inside to replace the dragon egg in the obsidian chamber. On the castle's walls, skeletons (with helmets) drew their bows and fired upon the Ghasts. From various towers, groups of snow golems rapid-fired snowballs at the Blazes, and deflected Ghast fireballs. Zombies, skeletons, and nether mobs came riding in boats, and all of them were wearing leather helmets to protect them from the sun. The guardians were doing some work, lasering boats out of the water, but the majority of the mobs made it to shore.

When the last of the villagers straggled inside, and the piston doors shut, the attack stopped abruptly. The Blazes and Ghasts floated backwards, outside of arrow or snowball range. Suddenly, there was a roar, and from over a hill, a dark purple-and-black dragon rose. Riding on its back was who appeared to be to Steve, holding a diamond sword… and with glowing white eyes. The one on the dragon laughed. "So, we meet again," he said, actually out loud, not in the chat. "What?" exclaimed Steve, who had joined the skeletons on the battlements, "I thought I had killed it! The Ender Dragon! It should be dead!"

Herobrine just laughed. "No. You _nearly_ killed her. She managed to teleport at the last possible moment. Did you think the Ender Dragon, leader of the Endermen—"

"Most of the Endermen," Steve corrected, indicating the Endermen that had rebelled against the dragon. The Endermen screeched in defiance at the dragon. Herobrine sighed in exasperation.

" _Most_ , of the Endermen couldn't teleport? You'd never stand a chance. Just give up while you still can."

Steve smiled. "Think again. Now, Saphira!"

Springing up from the courtyard, Saphira roared at the opposing dragon. "This isn't the first time I've fought a dragon, and I'll do it again!" she said.

The Ender Dragon merely sent a roar in response, the dumb beast it was. Herobrine, however, was unimpressed."I fail to see changes anything, other than giving me two more victims."

Then, the dragons roared one last time, and charged. "Just like old times, huh?" asked Eragon.

"Indeed," replied Saphira.

* * *

The Ender Dragon, flanked by six blazes, prompted to make a straight charge. Saphira didn't comply. Instead, she flew straight up, forcing the Ender Dragon to follow her. Once she had reached a respectable height, she twisted around and dove at the other dragon. The dumb beast it was, it just kept charging straight at Saphira. The Blazes fired fireballs at her, which she deftly avoided. Returning fire, she took out four blazes before swatting another two—and 1-hitting them. Saphira bit the Enderdragon hard. The dragon roared and attacked back. However, Saphira had the high ground. Herobrine laughed and said "Enough playtime!"

Then he launched himself from where he was sitting on the Ender Dragon, landing easily on Saphira's back. He stabbed downwards, but Brisingr intercepted the blade. "Ono ach néiat threyja eom verrunsmal edtha, Herobrine![1]" Eragon said.

Herobrine just smiled. "Oh, but I do."

Eragon raised an eyebrow. He hadn't really expected Herobrine to understand that. He had just been hoping to unsettle him. "If you can understand that, then you know I'm not one to be messed with."

Herobrine struck, and Eragon parried. Their swords struck twice, but Eragon could tell he was in a bad position. With his legs strapped into the saddle, he was at a disadvantage. Meanwhile, Herobrine was not held down by such restraints. He was standing and easily fighting, even as Saphira twisted, spun, and bucked occasionally. "Losna kalfis iet![2]" Eragon shouted.

The saddle straps holding him down unbuckled, and he jumped at Herobrine, tackling him and causing them both to fall off the two battling dragons, towards the battle ensuing below.

Thankfully, Eragon landed in water. Herobrine alighted easily, taking down a nearby Iron Golem while he was at it. Grinning, Herobrine flew at Eragon. Hopping out of the water, Eragon barely managed to stop the strike. The exchange of blows was enough to prove that Herobrine was an equal match for him. And Eragon had the speed and strength of an elf. He took a deep breath, and let his training and instincts take over. The two exchanged blow after blow, neither gaining an inch. Despite the battle that raged around them, they remained untouched. Herobrine nearly hit Eragon a few times, but Eragon got a lucky blow in, and Herobrine fell back, his sword landing on the ground as an item. Eragon stepped up to him. "Enough!. Give up now."

"That's not supposed to happen," replied Herobrine.

Snatching up his sword, Herobrine took down a passing Enderman and used the ender pearl to teleport a short distance away. "I'll be back," continued Herobrine.

Then a Nether portal burst out of the ground. It hissed menacingly. Herobrine retreated into it. Eragon tried to follow him, but three Wither Skeletons jumped out. Eragon was forced to engage them, taking care not to touch—or be touched—by their poisoned blades. Just as he dispatched the last one, a Ghast flew down and hit the portal with a quick fireball. It was not enough to _destroy_ the portal, as it was obsidian, but it certainly deactivated it. "No!" Eragon yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, up above him. There was a roar of triumph. "I got her!" crowed Saphira.

As he watched, the body of the mighty beast fell down, crushing many an enemy force. Then, it flopped over and disappeared in a puff of smoke. One by one, the remaining invaders dropped their weapons and started to run. Those inside the castle started cheering. There would need to be rebuilding, but they were alive. Saphira touched down. She had sustained no major wounds, and Eragon easily healed those that were there. "Well that was exciting." Saphira said.

Eragon just chuckled.

Upon entering the castle, the villagers—who had learned of what Eragon had done—proceeded to cheer him on. Steve burst through the crowd. "We've got a problem." He said.

* * *

After winning his way free of the crowd, Eragon entered the side corridor, the one leading past the obsidian chamber. Rotten flesh filled the corridor, as well as a few bones, spider eyes, and piles of gunpowder. Eragon's eyes widened. He quickly rushed towards the obsidian chamber. Upon arrival, he saw several iron armor pieces resting on the ground. Their wearers had been reduced to chunks of rotten flesh floating as an item. The door had been blasted off its hinges, and the cobble piston door was no more, and there was now a dirt bridge crossing the lava moat. "At least six Endermen and two creepers did it," said Steve, "They would have had needed one creeper to blow the iron door, and another to blow the piston door, six Endermen to place down dirt to form the bridge, and then…" He frowned. "Who would've picked it up? It would've been easy for an Endermen to pick it up; they wouldn't have needed to build the bridge. Unless they can't teleport with something like and Ender Dragon egg, but that's unlikely. Endermites maybe?" He shrugged. "Whatever the case, Herobrine has the egg. But we're woefully unprepared to take him down. If we're lucky, he'll have some Withers ready to kill him the moment we come to his base."

"And if we're _not_ lucky?" asked Saphira.

"Then fully enchanted diamond armor will be woefully inadequate."

========End of Part 3========

* * *

 _ **Afterword:**_

 **The Ender Dragon isn't dead and Herobrine's attacked! He's a match for Eragon, and took a nether portal into, well, the nether! Plus, CONVENIENCE! :D:D:D:D:D**

 **Also, I'm updating on Fridays now. Still Semi-montly**

 **Stuff is going down!**

 **-Dragoncraftertex**


	4. Your Elves are in another fortress--Pt1

=====Part 4: Your Elves are In Another Fortress=====

Steve stood with his flint and steel, ready to re-light the currently inactive portal. Striking the piece of flint and iron together, he sent a spark spiraling down towards the portal. It struck the dormant portal, and a tiny flame flickered. Then it spread across the obsidian, burning away to reveal a purple, swirling portal. "Here we go," said Steve.

He and Eragon stepped into the portal, where purple spirals filled their vision. When they disappeared, Saphira stuck a paw through the portal. Then her vision too filled with purple and she disappeared. In accordance with Steve's instructions, the creepers on the overworld side deactivated the portal.

* * *

They were attacked immediately upon entry. Two withers stood stationed on the Nether side of the portal. Eragon ducked, and the wither skull flew over his head. Quickly glancing sideways to make sure he wouldn't end up falling into lava, he dodged to the side. Another wither skull impacted the ground near the portal, deactivating it. However, a split second later, another portal appeared on top of that one. Saphira appeared behind it, her paw stuck through it. Pulling her paw free, Saphira lunged at and batted one of withers. It flew backwards, going through the wall. Netherrack broke behind it, creating a wither-shaped tunnel. Meanwhile, the other wither was preoccupied with Eragon and Steve. With heads looking in opposite directions, it sent a rapid-fire burst of wither skulls. Steve, with his armor, merely tanked it, while Eragon deftly dodged each missile heading his way. Steve pulled out his bow and fired three arrows at the wither. They all hit their mark. Eragon got close enough to slash Brisingr across the Wither a few times. The wither, brought down by Power IV and Sharp V, flickered as a ghostly white light surrounded it. "It's almost dead!" shouted Steve.

Saphira's tail came out of nowhere and impaled the wither. It fell over in a puff of smoke. A nether star landed on the ground. "I guess we're lucky," said Steve.

Quickly, they spun around to face the other wither… to find that it was dead. Another nether star was floating above ground and Saphira was staring intently at it. "Shiny," she said.

* * *

After convincing Saphira to leave the nether star (which Eragon picked up just before they left), The two of them climbed onto the saddle, where Saphira pushed herself off a ledge. Within minutes, they saw a heavily fortified fortress made of dark Nether brick. As Saphira approached the fortress, Blazes collected on the walkways and fired fireballs at her. She dodged under the swath of fireballs headed her way, countering with a few of her own. Steve and Eragon (using a borrowed bow) sniped at the Blazes. Saphira flew under the bridge. The blazes pivoted on the spot, expecting her to pop out the other side. Instead, she doubled back around. Swooping up, Saphira landed on the unsuspecting blazes. Half of them were taken out of action right away. Eragon and Steve jumped off, each one taking half of the remaining blazes. Their enchanted weapons made short work of the mobs. A few wither skeletons shot towards the trio. Steve and Eragon pulled out their bows and shot the skellies full of arrows. Eragon and Steve went first, charging down into the depths of the fortress. Several Ghasts came from around the nether, attempting to fireball the two inside the fortress. Saphira engaged them in air-to-air combat. Having Steve and Eragon tore through the mobs, leaving behind them a trail of blaze rods, coal, and stone swords. Soon, though, they reached the 'throne room' of the fortress. Herobrine was lounging on the 'throne.' "I'm sorry, your elves are in another fortress," he said nonchalantly. "In the—"

 _ **===IMPORTANT===**_

 _ **Afterword:**_

 **From here, there is actually a story split. What do I mean? I mean i wrote two different** **possibilities** **, and what Herobrine says here will determine the path the story will take. Since the Vanilla path is shorter, that is what will be released first. The Modded path will be posted, on this story, but after the Vanilla path has ended. So sorry this is short :P**

 **—** **Dragoncraftertex**


	5. Ch4, pt2 (and) The End?

"—End's, in fact." With a laugh, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Steve frowned. "This'll be easy."

Just then, Herobrine popped back into existence on his throne. "Oh, and by the way, I completely destroyed the End portal you know about. Couldn't make it _that_ easy!" He disappeared again.

"Darn it!"

* * *

Steve and Eragon walked out of the nether portal, which had reactivated itself upon their arrival. Saphira came through only a few seconds later. "Why are not lucky? Aside from the obvious!"

"He said he's in a fortress in the End. But as far as those in Minecraft know, there is no such thing. There's only one way to find out. There are only two places I can think of where such a thing would exist. But both will be extremely difficult to get to. One is extremely far from here, so far that it would be nearly impossible to get there any time soon [farlands]. Unless, of course, he's built something in the End since I was there. Which is actually most likely, since he mentioned the end portal."

He called to the iron golems guarding the gateway. Quickly, they opened the great wooden barrier.

* * *

Hurrying into the Endermen's barracks, a couple Endermen patrolling the halls saluted Eragon and Steve. "I need you best teleporter. Immediately!"

One of the Endermen screeched and teleported away. A couple seconds later, two Endermen appeared in a puff of purple sparks. One was the guard, and the other was a mere two-block tall Enderman. Steve and the Endermen conversed, so Eragon and Saphira only got half the conversation. Once the situation was explained, the Enderman nodded. He grabbed Eragon and Steve, teleporting them to the courtyard, where he touched Saphira and then the world went black for them all. The first thing they saw when their sight returned was Herobrine staring in their faces. "Huh. I had hoped you would go on a long endless journey to find another end portal, but oh well. Welcome to the new End Fortress."

Then, they saw the obsidian fortress behind him. It was massive, with the walls patrolled by skeletons. Which were currently aiming their bows at them. "I can teleport away fast enough to avoid the arrows. Can you? Oh, and I already forced your Enderman too flee."

He then teleported away, and the skeletons fired. Acting quickly, Eragon drew upon his knowledge of the ancient language and shouted "Letta orya thorna!"

The arrows stopped in midair, then dropped from the sky. Saphira sent a few fireballs in retaliation. Upon impact, they exploded, sending some of the skeletons flying off the walkways. The rest managed to hide behind the battlements. They started taking potshots, but were too late. "Audr[2]!" Eragon shouted.

He was gone in an instant, shooting straight up faster than the skeletons could track him. "Letta[3]," he said, and he stopped, drooping onto the battlements and taking out skeletons before they could draw new arrows.

He tore through the skeletons, slicing through them like they were butter. At about that time, two diamond-armored zombies appeared on the battlements, ready to fight. One of the zombies swung at him horizontally, but Eragon dodged, ducking under the blade. He kicked the zombie off the walkway, and it fell to its death. The other charged at him, probably hoping to knock _Eragon_ off the battlement. It brought its sword down, but missed Eragon. Eragon sliced his sword across the zombie's chest plate. It grunted, flashing red, but didn't fall. It swung again, but again it missed. It did not get a chance to attack again. Eragon leapt back, and a flurry of fireballs hit the zombie and the walkway around it. The beast fell over, leaving only its diamond helmet and a chunk of floating rotten flesh as a sign it had ever existed. "Thanks," he said to Saphira.

"Let's go."

He jumped down towards the ground below. Just before he hit, he said "Letta."

He stopped and alighted easily on his feet. He cut down a spider foolish enough to charge him, and took off running.

Saphira demolished the doors to the keep, with its floor of Nether Brick. Standing in their way, was a diamond-armored zombie. His name was 'Lucky Block Bob' He grinned a zombie grin, and took off towards them. Saphira blew some fireballs at him, but he easily evaded. One hit him, but he didn't even take damage from the explosion. In fact, even being set on fire didn't affect him. At about this time, Steve finally arrived. He saw who they were fighting and groaned "Oh, no." Bob swung, and Eragon parried the blow. He reposted into Bob's chest plate, but even his mighty sword did only one heart of damage. Then Saphira leapt over them and batted Bob into next Tuesday. In fact, she hit so hard, that she literally knocked his socks off… or his boots. They hung above the ground as an item, and Steve picked them up. He whistled. "Lucky Boots, they're called. And indeed they are! These are some _heavy_ enchants! It's loaded up with protection everything… whew!" Steve quickly replaced his own boots with the lucky ones. "Let's get moving!"

They hurried deeper into the compound.

* * *

They quickly found the throne room. It was enormous hall, large enough for Saphira to fly around easily. In the middle, Herobrine stood. And next to _him_ , was… "The Ender Dragon _AGAIN?"_ groaned Steve. "How many times do we have to kill her—"

The Ender Dragon roared at him, and Saphira said, "Actually, it's a _he_."

She roared back, and then the Ender Dragon made a sound that almost sounded like a sigh of relief. Saphira turned her head quizzically, and the Ender Dragon roared back. She gave a dragon-y laugh. As you could imagine, the others in the room were thoroughly confused. But Herobrine got over it quickly. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," He said, "Just kill them already."

The Ender Dragon swung its head around, stared right at Herobrine and said, "Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons, for you are crunchy and good with ketchup."

Herobrine said nothing, but discretely took a step farther away from the dragon. Meanwhile, Saphira told the two by her side what they had been saying. "Apparently, this ender dragon is actually intelligent! It is _truly_ the last of the Ender Dragons."

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Herobrine, "You have delayed far enough, just kill them!"

The Ender Dragon growled. "Enough you! I'm tired of you bossing me around! Kill them yourself!"

He addressed Eragon and Steve. "Sorry about that," He said, apologetic. "I must say, Herobrine is a _terrible_ person. I've been meaning to get rid of him for a while. Now seems like a good time, don't you think?"

Suddenly, Herobrine yelled, "ENOUGH! My army, fight for me!"

A large gateway, large enough to accommodate both dragons, swung open, and Herobrine's army flooded through. There were skeletons and zombies galore, with creepers sprinkled around, blazes and Ghasts flew through the air ready to unleash a hail of fireballs upon our heroes. Spiders, slimes, magma cubes, pigmen… you think of a hostile mob, it was there. Then, of course, the two giants and four withers came in to complete the party. "We're not lucky," Eragon said.

========End of Part 4========

===== Part 5: The End? =====

The monsters instantly charged at our heroes. Big mistake. The two dragons looked at each other, nodded, and attacked the horde. They were absolutely _devastating._ Saphira took out a battalion of skeletons with a burst of fireballs, and then knocked a few dozen zombies out with one swipe of her tail. She rampaged through the army, spreading chaos and destruction everywhere. Meanwhile, the Ender Dragon flew through the mobs, dealing damage by simply touching them. Herobrine ran after him yelling, "Wait, you're supposed to be fighting _them!"_

Of course, the Ender dragon didn't listen. After a moment, Eragon and Steve followed in their attack. Eragon charged at the giants, making sure to get where they could see him, in the middle of a group of mobs. Before the mobs realized he was there, Eragon was gone, and the giant's foot smashed down, insta-killing some mobs and severely damaging others. Steve mainly just tagged along, bowing down a monster here and there. Meanwhile, the Withers fired wither skulls down at the group, heedless whether they hit friend or foe. However, as was to be expected, the sheer number of mobs pushed back the four of them. Steve ran out the door first, with his diamond pick in hand. "Hold the doors for a little longer!" he yelled.

Saphira, the Ender Dragon, and Eragon held back the mobs for as long as they could. "Get over here!" called Steve, "But whatever you do, _don't_ step on the pressure plates!" Heeding his warning, Eragon leapt on Saphira, and the three of them flew over said pressure plates. The mobs followed, and the stampede ran all over said pressure plates. There was a hissing sound, but the monsters ignored it continuing to charge, probably assuming it was a creeper. Suddenly, the hissing spiked and the ground erupted under the mobs. Eragon and Saphira watched in awe, for in Alagaësia, they had never had explosives such as this. Hundreds of mobs were vaporized, and thousands more damaged instantly. "How'd you get all the explosives set up in time?" Eragon asked.

"With a lot of awesomeness and efficiency five," replied Steve, grinning.

Without needing to be told/advised, Saphira started bathing the survivors in hails of fireballs, which killed many of the weakened mobs. All the creatures started running from Saphira's wrath. Pretty soon, Herobrine was one of the few enemies left, along with the giants and the withers. With an unspoken consent, the two dragons rose up to meet the giants, which left the withers to the human/elf duo. "Let's do this," said Steve.

Suddenly, then, Herobrine flew up to them. "No, no. You, Steve, can go fight the withers. I, on the other hand, am going to have a rematch with Eragon here."

Steve sent a questioning look at Eragon. "I've got this," reassured Eragon. "You take down those Withers."

Nodding, Steve headed off to engage the boss monsters. Herobrine and Eragon circled each other, diamond swords in hand. "I've defeated you once, I'll defeat you again!" he warned.

Herobrine just smiled. "But now, I have the home team advantage."

Eragon saw a flicker in the corner of his eye. He jumped back, and an arrow flew past him. "Plus," continued Herobrine, "I have a _lot_ of dispensers."

Herobrine leapt to the side, and pistons pushed dispensers out of the ground. A redstone signal was sent to these dispensers, and arrows flew out of the front—straight at Eragon. He jumped left, right, up, ducked down, and avoided every arrow headed for him. Herobrine just sighed, rolling his eyes. "Matrix? Really?"

Of course, Eragon had no idea what this meant. But at the first opportunity, he jumped out of the stream of arrows. Then, he charged Herobrine. They met with the clash of blades, and this time, Eragon could tell he might just be outmatched. Herobrine managed to push him into a gatehouse, and then it was insanity. Herobrine was literally bouncing off the walls, and Eragon was mainly just defending himself now. "Letta!" he shouted, hoping to stop Herobrine in midair.

The spell had no effect, so Eragon ended it quickly, before it took up too much energy. Then, he got an idea. "Thrysta vindr!" He shouted.

Herobrine let out an "Oof!" as the roaring of wind filled the room.

He flew out of the guardhouse, and Eragon followed quickly behind. When he got out, Herobrine was just standing there, arms raised. Nether brick detached itself from the ground, and hovered around Herobrine. Drawing his bow, Eragon fired five arrows at Herobrine, who pulled the blocks together in a solid walls. The arrows buried themselves in the brick, but could not break through. Herobrine sent two of the blocks flying at Eragon, who smashed them aside with Brisingr. He lunged at Herobrine, but he had his sword drawn, and easily parried the blow, before making his own strike. Eragon ducked, then jumped as two blocks smashed together beneath him. He pressed the attack, but Herobrine's blade was always there to block the blow. However, there was still a final block floating in the air. It flew up behind Eragon and smashed him in the back of the head.

Eragon lay on the ground, unconscious. Herobrine raised sword, prepared to strike. "Eragon!" cried Saphira.

"It ends here!" Herobrine declared. Then, of course, Herobrine stumbled as an arrow hit him from behind. Looking behind him, he saw Steve loosing another arrow at him. Herobrine cut the arrow out of the air and said, "You dare?"

Steve nodded. "I dare."

Herobrine snarled. " _You_ cannot defeat _me!_ "

"No," replied Steve. "I cannot. But I have a big friend. And she's mighty angry."

There was a large thump. Herobrine looked behind him to see Saphira standing protectively over Eragon. Herobrine gulped. Saphira smashed down a paw where Herobrine was. Raising it, she was just in time to see Herobrine fill the hole above him with a block of obsidian. He had mined straight down, thus avoiding being squished. "Let him go," said Steve. "If he doesn't want to be found, he won't be."

Herobrine's base was in ruins. The floor was filled with craters and mob drops, and the entrance to the keep was demolished. Eragon groaned, getting to his feet. "There's just one problem left to deal with," said Eragon said. "Where are the elves and the dragon egg?"

As it turned out, finding the Elves (and dragon egg) was easier to find than they expected. In fact, they literally ran into them. "Ma'mor!" Said Eragon, and the lock on the door clicked. Eragon swung it open, rushing through it— And ran straight into Blödhgarm. They both crashed to the ground, and Eragon groaned. Steve readied his sword, and then saw who it was. "Eragon!" cried the elves.

Now, the trio could actually see their chat. "The dragon egg! Is it in here?" asked Steve.

"Yes," replied one of the elves in the back of the group. Steve slipped his way past Eragon and Blödhgarm "'Scuse me."

He made his way to the back of the room. "Why didn't you use spells to get out?"

"We tried! That Herobrine was able to block our spells somehow!"

Eragon frowned. "So, when we defeated him, in a manner of speaking, the spells blocking you must have ended!"

"I guess that means it's over. Herobrine has been defeated, or at least I don't think he'll come back to attack us anytime soon."

The group exited into the main hall, where Saphira and the Ender dragon were having a conversation. "Now, how are we going to get out of here?" asked Steve.

"I can handle that," replied the Ender Dragon.

It closed its eyes, and white particles floated from out of thin air, forming a bowl of bedrock, with a pillar in the middle. "An end portal!" said Steve.

"Yep!" said the Ender Dragon happily.

=== About a Month later===

Eragon opened the door onto his porch. Saphira, who was lying on a grassy field, called out a greeting. "Good morning, little one!" Eragon looked around, observing several of the elves out on the sparring field. Steve was feeding his new dragon, hatched from the ender dragon egg. Eragon grinned, observing his hard work. The New rider city of New Vroengard with its meters high/thick obsidian walls and enormous halls, was indeed a sight to behold. It already spread across over hundreds of chunks, at the base of the mountains. Steve had donated his eastern outpost as a place for the new Order. The Elves (and Eragon) agreed that it would be a good place. The mountains, in addition to the unfamiliarity of the Minecraft world, and how it worked, would be a barrier to many. Plus, the plains biome, flat as it was, allowed for easy terraforming. He had talked with Arya earlier. After she had gotten over her surprise at his blocky appearance, she had agreed with him about the location. As of yet, one dragon egg had been born, to an Urgal. He had made his way to Ellesméra, and would soon, the dragon would be old enough that it and its rider could come over to New Vroengard Eragon smiled. No doubt this Urgal would have a fun time with hostile zombies. Best of all, they had found no sign of Herobrine. Ever since Saphira had nearly squished him, he had avoided the group, and had not even bothered the good monsters. Eragon took a breath of cool, morning breeze, and then he headed off to the mess hall to find some breakfast.

========End of Eragon: A Minecraft Story========

* * *

 _ **Afterword:**_

 **Two things:**

 **1) Extra long chapter to make up for the extra-short one last time**

 **2) And Thus ends the Vanilla path.**

 **3) Yes, there will be a sequel, both Vanilla and modded. Once the modded is up. And I finish it. And a bunch of other stuff happens**

 **4) 15 pages and ~8000 words. I'd hoped to breach 9000, but oh well.**

 **5) Yes, there was a lot of convenience, and no, I don't care that it was _too_ convenient**

 **6) This is six things, not two.**


End file.
